


I Was Running on An Empty Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters are around the same age, Crossover, F/F, F/M, I have no idea please end me, If any of you were freaked about the Shidge, M/M, MLB, Meaning Shiro is aged down, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, One Shot, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, So much pining guys, Some Swearing, Teens?, Voltron, klance, they're like, vld, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith Kogane, a boy who had an alter ego named Ladybug, gets a bit closer to his partner in crime, Chat Noir (who happens to be the boy he's ridiculously pining over, Lance McClain. But he doesn't know that.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen i wrote this in one sitting and its shitty but im gonna do more of this and i lowkey hate myself woooooo 
> 
> also some cursing so if you don't like that my apologies mate 
> 
> i highly suggest listening to the song that was in the umbrella scene when you read this, b/c 
> 
> 1\. its so beautiful 
> 
> 2\. feels
> 
> 3\. you'll repeat it a million times
> 
> 4\. i had it on repeat the entire time i wrote this 
> 
> link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oilF2qhTA
> 
> also not to spoil it buuuut when Chat and Keith (as LB) are dancing they're dancing to this song so I suggest you listen to it as you read to imagine it more vividly  
> (it's dodie who I loooove)  
> link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTp353RP53A

"I'm telling you, Pidge, Shiro's deathly into you," Keith Kogane snickered into his phone, watching as his kwami, Tikki (or Red, because he liked that nickname for her) flew around his room, not making a single sound. Red landed on his pillow with a dull thud as he continued to talk to Pidge, who, without a doubt, was blushing furiously. Well, that's what he assumed, if he could go by their sputtering. They should be thankful they weren't on FaceTime. "He stares at you. I see it. You're oblivious, though -- you're too busy on your phone."

Pidge let out an indignant noise, but they didn't deny it. "True, but _you_ only see him because you're staring at Lance, who's right next to Shiro. You're a pining little shit."

At the mention of Lance McClain, he turned a furious scarlet; a color to rival his Ladybug suit.

(Yes, he's a magical boy with magical earrings who wears a red spandex suit with black polka dots to represent a ladybug, and he also has a magic yo-yo. Not to mention, he fights crime with a black cat who never _shuts up_. But Lance is WAY more important than that, obviously.)

"Wh-what? No I don't."

Yes, he does.

How could he not, though? At first, Keith hadn't trusted him -- Nyma clung to him like that one leaf that couldn't be shaken off a tree branch. Plus, Lance was a model, of all things. Son of Zarkon, a fashion designer who, admittedly, Keith admired. Still! He thought he saw Lance putting a piece of chewing gum on his seat, when in reality, Nyma had done it with her friend Rolo. It had all been cleared up when...

When...

Keith gulped.

He dreamed about the same thing every night -- this moment. When he realized, **oh no, I'm falling, and I'm falling hard.**

_Rain fell from the sky as if it were sobbing without cease, lightning crackling above Keith's head. He knew he should have taken the umbrella, he really did. He had even checked the forecast! But he was in such a rush, and had forgotten completely. Looking down at himself, he winced, wondering how uncomfortable wet leather felt. And wet jeans. Ugh. Maybe he could just call his parents to come pick him up? It shouldn't be busy in the bakery..._

_He heard footsteps._

_And then a voice._

_"Hey," it said._

_Keith felt his jaw clench. Of course it had to be him._

_Lance McClain, he realized bitterly._

_Instead of replying to the tentative greeting, he turned away from him. He didn't need this right now. Maybe he could run? It would be worth it. Granted, he'd probably slip and Lance would laugh with Nyma about it tomorrow, but..._

_Keith heard an umbrella open, the rain pattering down on it. Good riddance, then._

_"I just wanted you to know that...I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear." Lance began speaking slowly and softly, as if he spoke any faster or louder Keith would retreat like a wild animal. Keith turned his head towards Lance, but didn't face him, just giving a sign to him that said, **I'm listening.** _

_Lance went on, the rain becoming a distant noise._

_"I've never been to school before...I've never had friends. It's all sort of..." Lance paused, while Keith turned his whole body to face him, eyes wide. "...new to me."_

_Glancing over his shoulder, Lance gave a small, shy smile, and Keith felt his stomach drop and his heart lift at the same time. The Cuban turned and extended the umbrella out to Keith, and the breath was knocked from the Korean's chest entirely. Keith began to notice small things about the boy in front of him -- his eyes was like a morning sky, or maybe an ocean? The ocean with the morning sky above it, he decided. Maybe with stars. Yeah, stars in the morning sky overlooking the sea, because it sounded ethereal, the kind of eyes only a stunning sort of fantasy creature would have. Freckles dotted his cheekbones, and he could almost count every one. There was a slight gap between his teeth, barely noticeable unless you were as close as Keith. Tanned skin that seemed to glow in the gloomy atmosphere. Long lashes._

_He was beautiful._

_Inside and out._

_Keith felt a strange heat rush to his cheeks at his thoughts, and hesitantly, he reached up to grab the umbrella from Lance's hand. Blinking up at him, he thought he saw the faintest dust of red on Lance's cheeks, but quickly passed it off as Lance being warm in that suddenly very inviting, very warm looking green jacket. A moment of silence passed between them as the taller boy just kept looking at him with those eyes that made Keith feel weak in the knees--_

_SNAP!_

_The black umbrella he was holding shut around him, and Lance was out of his view. Keith felt the blood rush to his face, and before he could sputter out something, anything, that fucker **laughed.** _

_Keith cursed him -- he was almost positive he was gonna faint. It was smooth, like bells ringing, and his heart did a little leap as he lifted the umbrella off his face, giggling when he saw how amused Lance looked._

_"Well..." Keith watched as Lance started backing up to the stairs behind him, a sleek, expensive limo pulling up on the street. "See you tomorrow!"_

_He gave a small wink before going down the stairs, steps rushed to avoid the rain, before climbing into the limousine and riding off._

_"So, Keeeeeith..." Tikki almost seemed to purr in his jacket pocket._

_"Hush, Red," he scolded without malice._

_Sighing contentedly, he began to walk home, the pole of the umbrella constantly warm in his hand._

"--eiiith? Yo, are you alive? Keith!" Pidge's voice intruded on his daydream abruptly, making him jump.

"Wha-- yeah?"

Pidge whined over the speakers. "For the love of god, don't tell me you were daydreaming of Lance again."

Keith pursed his lips, examining his nails, which were painted black. "Okay, I won't."

His best friend just groaned.

====================

Paris looked stunning tonight, bright lights glittering as the night sky twinkled with stars. Keith swung from rooftop to rooftop with his yo-yo, admiring the view as he neared the Eiffel Tower, his and Chat Noir's meeting place, where they were begin patrol, making sure no old women got their purses stolen (in Chat Noir's words.)

When he finally arrived, he looked around, wondering if Chat Noir was going to sneak up on him like he did last time, which ended up with Chat receiving a bruise. He cupped a hand around his mouth to call his partner's name--

Sniffles from behind him quickly killed the words rising in his throat.

Quietly, he turned and followed the sounds before he spotted Chat Noir, sitting on the ledge of the Eiffel Tower, silent tears streaking down his cheeks. Keith froze -- he had never seen him like this before. What was wrong with him? Usually, he was a flirtatious and suave (not really) kitty, bombarding Keith with compliments and nicknames all while saving Paris from the Galra, people who were under the control of Hawk Moth. He had never seen him sad, and he didn't know what to do or say. Keith had never been good with feelings, and comforting people was off his list entirely. He'd made whoever he was talking to feel worse, he was almost positive. Still, he had to try.

"Chat?"

Chat went rigid, tail sticking up like a plank of wood, which would have been amusing in any other situation. He reached a hand up, not facing Keith, to wipe the tears off his face. Keith could tell Chat hoped he hadn't seen, and now he didn't know if he should comment on the issue at hand or pretend he's stupid and hadn't seen what Chat was doing.

A deep ache pulled at him, a voice telling him ignoring it would make Chat force his feelings down, which was selfish. He went to sit down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Chat said, sounding utterly panicked to have been caught. Keith felt awful for him. "I just, u-uh...thought you weren't coming and got sad." Chat churned out an unbelievable excuse, a fake smile on his face. (Keith's stomach did a flop of despair when he realized that Chat always smiled like that. Chat always fake smiled.)

Keith nudged him with his elbow, the wind pushing against the pair. "I know that's not true. I'm not stupid."

Chat paused before bringing his knees to his chest, resting his face on his legs. His ears drooped. "I know."

The Korean felt helpless on what to do. He wanted to comfort him, but how?

"Uh..." Chat looked curiously at him, still looking depressed. "Wanna talk about it?"

At his words, Chat Noir let out a humorless, dry laugh. "Boy, do I. But then it would reveal my identity, and everything would be different, and I can't decide if it's for the good or the bad, and -- and --" Tears started to well up in the superhero's eyes again, and Keith watched sadly as they dripped down his cheeks. "I'm terrified."

"Chat..." Keith didn't have any words. He wasn't good with mental or emotional things -- he just wasn't.

Physical things, maybe.

So he simply wrapped his arms around his partner, a pang in his chest that made him want to cry too when Chat began to sob and break apart in his arms. He finally found words when he pulled away, staring into alluring blue eyes that seemed similar somehow. "Hey, hey, shhh..." He cupped Chat's face and watched him choke on his sobs, hiccupping. "I'm right here. You're never alone, Chat. I'll always be here. Okay?"

He swiped his thumbs on Chat's face, the water streaming down his face vanishing with every feather touch. 

"I've been too hard on you about our identities, kitty. I refuse to show you mine and insist you don't share me yours. I'm a terrible, selfish person, and..." Keith felt tears of his own coming again. "So, let me make a promise to you. One day, I'll reveal my identity to you. Not right now, but...someday. I'll tell my kwami to take my mask and suit off, and you'll see me for who I am. If you accept me, I'll accept you." He was rambling now, not noticing his forehead was on fire against Chat's. He didn't notice Chat was wide-eyed, blushing with bloodshot eyes. "Honestly? I'm scared too. I'm scared that the result of us showing each other will end negatively. But you know what? It won't. Because you're a good -- no, an incredible person. Whoever you are underneath that cat suit, I'll protect and care for. I promise."

Silence passed between them.

Chat grabbed Keith's hands in his clawed ones, their foreheads still touching. "Ladybug..."

Keith let out a watery chuckle and squeezed, not seeing he was setting Chat's heart on fire. "One day you can call me by my real name."

"Me too," Chat breathed, insides warm.  

Soft music interrupted the silence. A guitar played in the distance, and they could only hear it if they were silent. Keith pulled away to stand, extending a hand to Chat. "Dance with me?"

Chat nodded wordlessly, taking Keith's hand and standing beside him.

Keith grabbed his yo-yo, and, still grasping Chat's hand, swung with him to the source of the music.

Chat yelped, and clung to Keith's side. Keith kept swinging until he saw a girl in front of a bakery, strumming the strings of a guitar, singing the familiar lines of the song "Would You Be Kind". Keith landed in an alley with Chat, the music clear to them now, making sure they were hidden well. They had enough space to dance, too, and it was perfect. Keith usually one for dancing but if it cheered Chat up, he'd be more than willing. His partner went to grab his hand, but Keith pulled away, annoyed at his hair, which was now falling insisted in front of his eyes.

"One sec," Keith mumbled to Chat, summoning a Lucky Charm to receive a red hair tie. He tied his hair (which was kinda getting long) into a ponytail, turning back to Chat only to see he was as red as a tomato. "What?"

"N-nothing," Chat sputtered.

Keith narrowed his eyes, but shrugged it away. He extended his hand once again, and Chat took it. When he placed his other hand on Chat's shoulder, the black cat raised his other hand as well, not sure what to do with it. Keith rolled his eyes but still let a smile slip. All that talk and he didn't know where to place his hand. He guided Chat's fingers to his hip, looking up to see Chat let out a small "oh."

_**"I think it's only fair** _

_**There're gotta be some butterflies somewhere"** _

Not caring that they were beginning to dance in the middle of the song, Keith jerked Chat a bit closer and began to sway. It was like a middle school dance, yeah, but still...it was slow and gentle, exactly what both of them needed right now.

_**"Cuz I like you but that's not enough** _

_**So if you will, please fall in love with me"** _

Suddenly, Chat made the bold decision to twirl Keith, and then pulled him back to their original positions. Keith blinked, realizing oh, he just got spun, before smiling up at him while raising a brow. Chat returned the expression and twirled Keith again, making the boy in black polka dots laugh.

_**"Let's write a story** _

_**Be in my book** _

_**You gotta join me on my page** _

_**At least take a look"** _

Keith ignored the dull double beeps in his ear that meant his time was running out. He still had a few minutes, and he needed to comfort Chat. Besides, he hasn't had this much fun in a really long time. Chat was smiling brightly, and this time, it wasn't fake. It made Keith smile too.

_**"Oh, where are your manners?** _

_**You need some time?** _

_**Let's swap chests today,** _

_**That might help you decide"** _

Chat suddenly dipped Keith low, and Keith yelped, locking his hands behind Chat's neck to prevent a fall. Chat just giggled, and pulled Keith back up again before hugging Keith close, still swaying. Keith froze at first, not registering the warmth that enveloped him, before hugging back.

**_"Oh would you be so kind_ **

**_As to fall in love with me_ **

**_You see, I'm trying,_ **

**_I know you know that I like you but that's not enough"_ **

Keith pulled his head away, only to look up and see Chat staring fondly down at him, and _okay, wow, did he just lick his lips?_

**_"So if you will"_ **

Ladybug didn't object when Chat moved _that_ much closer. In fact, he started to invite the warm, tingly feeling in his chest.

**_"Please fall in love with me"_ **

Instead of doing what Keith thought he was going to do (which he will NOT mention), he rested his chin on the top of Keith's head. The music became white noise as Chat hummed the tune instead, stroking Keith's hair.

Keith was shocked to find a blush rushing its way to his face.

He hadn't even noticed that his earrings were giving its final, hurried warning beeps.

 _Shit_ , he thought.

Pulling away reluctantly, he motioned to his earrings, giving a sad smile to Chat. "Sorry, kitty."

"No big deal, Princey." Chat grinned a devil-may-care smile, extending his pole to lean on it. His flirty expression faded to a shy one when he said softly, "Thank you, by the way."

 _Double shit_ , Keith thought, feeling his heart thump.

"Y-yeah," he muttered. "Night, kitty. See you tomorrow."

He turned around quickly to hide his blush and swung off into the night.

Little did he know that, behind him, Lance whispered a small "I promise too."

====================

Needless to say, both Lance and Keith went to bed with hearts lighter than usual.

(And, for the record, Keith did not take down one Lance poster to replace it with a poster of Chat that he had signed himself and given to him one night on patrol.)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> its gonna be a very slow burn like i stg
> 
> i was gonna have lance think of keith as a rival while keith doesn't know and starts pinning wildly but i just want them to be friends ok i don't have time for lance's bullshit 
> 
> im writing more stuff so get ready oh boi
> 
> does that make any sense
> 
> lmao its two in the morning fucking r i p 
> 
> tell me any errors in spelling or grammar you see 
> 
> sorry it sucks
> 
> (me being tired is like me being drunk im totally gonna regret this)
> 
> -Jill


End file.
